Conventionally, helmets for use in tactical or military operations may include one or more helmet-mounted devices, such as lights, cameras, or vision enhancement apparatuses. These devices are removably attached to the helmet, and may receive power to or electrical signals via their attachment to the helmet. In sensitive tactical or military operations, it is critical that helmet-mounted devices be firmly and reliably attached to the helmet. Additionally, it is important that these devices be attachable and removable from the helmet in a relatively simple manner. Accordingly, there exists a need for improvements in systems for attaching helmet-mounted devices to helmets.